


You Ask For My God And I'll Give You Her Name

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, I should feel a little bit of guilt for this sin but you guys i think I did super well, Jester tops like a champ, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, like even less plot than I normally do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: “Good.” Her lips find his neck, teeth scraping skin until she bites down. Caleb gasps, hand coming to wrap in her hair again. Jester doesn’t stop until there’s a beautiful mark left behind, dark against his pale skin. “I’m going to make it clear you’re mine.”He whimpers, and Jester revels in the sound, her hips moving against his leg again, just to soothe the ache between her legs. “Gonna make you so pretty, Caleb.”





	You Ask For My God And I'll Give You Her Name

Caleb is  _ really _ good at never asking for what he wants. 

Jester’s watched him suffer silently, getting passed over for healing on the regular, waiting until the fight is over before he asks Yasha to rip a pole out of his chest, Caleb is incredibly  _ okay _ with suffering. She didn’t really understand it at first, but...after awhile she starts to wonder how much pain he’s willing to take before he finally says something. 

Jester doesn’t find the same intoxication in her pain. She prefers it to be short lived, and nothing too debilitating. She’s seen brief moments of pain that roll over into pleasure, like Caleb’s teeth in her shoulder, or his blunt nails digging into her hip, or even the  _ wild _ pleasure/pain of his tongue across her tail, but she’s never  _ wished  _ for pain. Those are  _ excellent _ examples of pain she likes, but she thinks Caleb might be a little more intense than she is, pain wise.

(And only pain wise, her intensity in  _ everything else _ is unmatched and unchallenged).

But whatever Caleb might be wishing for from the Gods of Sex, he never pushes it on her or asks her for anything. She’s asked him what he wants, what he  _ likes _ , she knows he has preferences, he’s  _ done stuff _ , they’ve talked about it, but it’s always been pretty vague. But doesn’t seem like he’s  _ missing  _ anything either, Jester makes sure of that.

She’s never rolled off of him and he  _ wasn’t  _ smiling. Not those guarded half smiles either, his  _ real _ one, the one that makes her blush, the one that makes her smile back, no matter what. So it’s not like this...this unspoken desire is hurting them at  _ all, _ but Jester is a curious little tiefling and she doesn’t like not knowing  _ everything  _ all the time.

So she walks into Caleb’s room that night, and he looks up from his spell book, wincing at the alarm going off in his head. “Jester.”

“Hello!” She smiles, flopping down on his bed. “I’m making a call!”

“Oh?”

“ _ Ja _ ,” She teases him, stretching out. “I’m going to spend tonight torturing you.”

“....Are you?”

“Yup. I’m going to assume you’re not busy-“

“Well I have-“

“Great! You have time then!” She smiles, sitting up on her elbows. Caleb scoffs, setting his book down on the desk.

“I suppose I do.”

“Come here then.” She orders him, and he obeys, getting up from his desk and crossing the room. Jester’s fingers slide up his chest as he gets closer, and his lips are over hers. She lets him push her back into his bed, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Her fingers run through his hair, and she pulls slightly, just enough to cause a hitch in his breath. “I wanna play a game.”

He shivers a little, teeth scraping against his lip. “What kind of game?”

“I wanna tease you until you absolutely can’t take it anymore, I wanna see how much you can handle before you start begging me.”

She sees a shadow in his eyes, as her words settle over him. Jester can’t cast suggestion, but she may as well have. He pulls her so she’s on top of him, and he stares up at her, hands coming to rest at her thighs. “Whatever you want, Jess.”

She shivers, her arms breaking out in goosebumps as he stares at her. “You swear? I don’t want to bully you.”

“Oh Jester,” He sighs, thumbs tracing circles against her thighs. “I  _ like  _ when you bully me.”

She giggles at that, leaning over him so she can kiss him, sliding her body over his. One his hands winds in her hair, so he can kiss her,  _ deeper _ , his tongue against her fangs. Jester allows this, it gives her time to plan, to decide the best way to drive him crazy. Her hips move against his lazily, and she can feel his other hand coming to rest on the swell of her ass.  _ Good _ , she likes when he’s demanding. He’s always demanding, even if he doesn’t realize it.  _ Buuuuuuut _ , it’s her turn today.

Her tail wraps around his hand, pulling it from her, and Jester breaks the kiss to smile down at him. “You should take your clothes off,  _ Caaayleb _ .”

He sighs, watching her pull away from him. “And you?”

“Oh, I’ll get naked when I’m  _ ready _ .” She assures him. He undresses with trembling fingers, her eyes never leaving him. She watches his blush travel from his face to his chest, and it’s  _ intoxicating.  _ He unwinds his bandages slowly, going to lean down again. She stops him, resting her hand on his thigh. “Pants too, Widogast.”

He pauses for a moment, but ultimately obeys her, kicking his trousers off. His cock is already more than halfway there, and she’s barely touched him. Jester pushes him back on his bed, bright grin on her face.

“Better!” She kisses him,  _ hard _ , catching his bottom lip in her teeth. Caleb  _ groans _ , hands back on her hips. She lets him, it’s important for Caleb to stay grounded, she knows that, and she  _ wants _ his hands on her. Jester breaks the kiss reluctantly, choosing instead to run her tongue along the shell of his ear. Caleb moans, and she trails kisses down his neck, to his collarbone, and she stops, exhaling.

“Hey Caleb, does anyone else see you naked?”

“Huh?” His accent is thicker, it gets like that when he’s worked up, and Jester giggles, resting her chin on his chest.

“Does anyone else see you  _ naaaaked? _ ” She repeats, sweet smile on her face. He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“ _ Nein _ , no one else sees me naked.”

“Good.” Her lips find his neck again, teeth scraping skin until she bites down. Caleb gasps, hand coming to wrap in her hair again. Jester doesn’t stop until there’s a beautiful mark left behind, dark against his pale skin. “I’m going to make it  _ clear _ you’re mine.”

He  _ whimpers _ , and Jester revels in the sound, her hips moving against his leg again, just to soothe the ache between her legs. “Gonna make you so  _ pretty _ , Caleb.”

He holds her against him, each mark she leaves behind has him gasping. His teeth dig into his lip, trying so hard not make too much noise.  _ That isn’t going to work for her _ . Jester slides one of her hands back up his chest, and his mouth. His lips wrap around her finger and he sucks. Jester hums, looking back up at him. “I wanna  _ hear you _ , darling. Or else how will I know when you’ve lost it?”

He moans her name, and she grins, her hand palming his  _ very  _ hard cock. “We’re getting there.”

Caleb swears, but it’s in Zemnian she doesn’t quite catch it, but she’s  _ pretty sure  _ it’s about how amazing she is. She slides down his legs stopping just shy of his cock, but close enough that her exhale cause him to gasp, twitching under her. She licks her lips, and Caleb pushes his hand through his hair “Jes, you don’t,  _ have to.” _

_ “Awh _ , Caleb, are you scared of my teeth?” She gives him her biggest grin, and he shakes his head, smile on his face.

“Of course not. I just don’t want you to think-“

“Nice try, but this is the game we’re playing.” She runs her tongue up his cock, and his back arches,  _ just _ a little Jester smiles, wrapping her hand around the base and taking him in her mouth. This draws a  _ moan  _ from his lips, and Jester hums.

“C-can I touch you?” He asks, hands digging into the sheets. Jester nods, bobbing her head as she does. Immediately his hand comes to her head, lancing through her hair. He doesn’t push, he just grips her hair between his fingers, watching her with hooded eyes. They’re so  _ dark, _ and dangerous, but the reverence in the way his fingers rest at the base of her horns tells her differently.

Jester hollows out her cheeks as she sucks, and Caleb groans. His hands become entangled in her hair, and she works him over  _ slowly _ , she would almost think it’s cruel, but Caleb’s eyes are screwed shut, lips parted, and he’s  _ loving _ this. (Of course he is, Jester doesn’t do anything halfway, and that  _ for sure  _ includes sex). Her free hand digs into his hip, and he  _ finally  _ looks like he might be losing some of that reinforced composure he wears like armor. Idly, she wonders if her tail wrapped around his ankle might be cutting off his circulation, but she’s pulled back from that thought when Caleb whimpers, looking down at her. “ _ Fuck me _ .”

Jester shivers, like he had just thrown his little suggestion spell at her, but he didn’t. The only thing enthralling her are the darkness of his eyes, and the  _ weight _ behind it. She laces her fingers together, resting on his thigh as she smiles up at him. “Oh, I can  _ absolutely _ do that, but you have to say  _ please _ .”

Finally, _ finally _ , she sees that true shift in his eyes, that darkness breaks over into adoration and Jester successfully makes it past another of his walls. Caleb runs a thumb over her lip, and he nods. “ _ Please _ , fuck me.”

She crawls up to kiss him, quickly, before she starts pulling her clothes off. “This is actually  _ so great _ , I’ve been dying to know if this worked, ever since you gave Beau a dick!”

Caleb scoffs, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Please don’t talk about Beau when you’re getting naked.”

Jester giggles, kicking off her dress and coming back to the bed. She crawls on top of Caleb, waiting for him to look at her. “You’re  _ sure _ ?”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Whatever you wish.” She smiles at him, tail swishing behind her. “We’re gonna need that oil stuff we stole, that still in your bag?”

“Pretty sure.” He points over to his desk, and Jester hops off, going through his stuff until she can find the small sealed pot they swiped a couple towns back when Jester thought it would be fun to mess around with duplicity. (It was). She crawls back on the bed, cupping her hands around her mouth and whispering to the Traveler to help her change her appearance. He doesn’t answer, but she does feel his approval from wherever he’s at.

When she pulls her hands away, she’s now got herself a  _ cock _ . Jester laughs, unable to help herself. “ _ Cayyleb,  _ do I look amazing or what?”

“Incredible.” He answers, hands sliding up her thighs again, and Jester sighs, the heat from his hands sending shivers up her back. Jester leans over him again, and Caleb kisses her  _ greedily _ , his tongue against her lip, and his fingers in her hair. She lets him, she keeps kissing him until he’s burning for her, tasting of desperation.

Jester bites down on his lip, fingers tracing his face. “On your knees,  _ Schatz _ .”

Caleb moans, a smile on his face at her attempt at Zemnian. He obeys, rolling over on his stomach, and coming to his knees. Jester drapes herself across his back, pressing kissing to his searing skin. His fingers are tangled in the sheets, but he hums with each kiss she gives him. Jester focuses on his spine while she opens the oil, rubbing some on a couple of her fingers, and her newly created cock. (Which feels  _ amazing _ , and she’s going to have to come back to this for further experimentation). “ _ Fuck the Traveler _ , how do you get anything done with one of these?”

Caleb laughs, shaking his head. “We really don’t?”

“No shit, this is incredibly distracting.” She sighs, kissing his back again. “Okay, before I do this, you gotta make me a deal that you’ll  _ tell me everything _ . What hurts, what doesn’t, if I need to stop. You’re not using me to punish you for anything, understand?”

“I promise.” He answers, moving his hands so she can see there aren’t any crossed fingers. “Only fun.”

“Only fun.” She agrees, a soft smile on her face. “Bite the pillow!”

He laughs softly at that, at least until she’s slid a finger inside of him and it trails into a  _ deep _ moan, once that leaves her breathless behind him. Jesters other arm wraps around him, her palm over his heart, and she can feel it beat against his ribs like it’s trying to escape. She moves  _ slowly _ , not wanting to push him too far,  _ too _ quickly. She adds her second finger, and she can  _ feel _ him trembling underneath her. She’s a little obsessed with the way he shakes under her, and Jester keeps pressing kisses to his back. Caleb digs his hands into the mattress, hissing through his clenched teeth. “ _ Jester, please, fuck me _ .”

Caleb doesn’t beg, he faces everything that comes his way head on and borderline stupidly, but here he is,  _ begging _ her. Jester leans up so she can kiss him again, quick and hard and teeth clacking. “Tell me if I need to stop.”

He nods, and Jester’s hands find his hips, pink fingernails digging into pale skin as she pushes inside of him, slowly, carefully,  _ painstakingly _ . She feels hazy, and a little drunk off him, off of  _ this _ , and Caleb holds his breath, until she’s completely inside of him. Her breathing is a little ragged, and she rests her forehead against Caleb’s back. He’s sucking in his breath from his teeth, and she waits, waits for him to put one of his hands over hers on his hip. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Anything for you.” She hums, moving her hips against his, still slowly, giving them both a change to adjust to  _ this _ . Caleb moans, his head dropping to his chest as he does.

“ _ Fuck!” _

“But in a good way, right?” She whispers against his skin, and he nods, pushing back into her.

“You can  _ move, _ Jess.”

Oh, that’s  _ all _ she needs, honestly. She tightens her grip on his hips, and she  _ fucks _ him. Jester might not have too much experience with this  _ specifically _ , but she  _ knows _ how Caleb fucks her, and she figures that’s gotta be similar. Caleb groans, stabilizing himself better as she moves against him. Vaguely, she’s aware she’s moaning too, but she’s mostly concerned with not bruising Caleb’s hips as she fucks into him. “ _ Shit, _ this is kind of fun.”

“Jester, I-”

“You feel  _ really _ good, Caleb.” She hums, one of her hands coming to find his cock, stroking him as she moves. He’s  _ keening _ , now. She’s never heard him react to her so openly before, and her heart swells. “You  _ always _ feel really good, but this is something else, something  _ amazing _ .”

“F-Fuck, Jess, you--”

“I don’t think I tell you that enough, huh? How amazing you are, or how perfect, or wonderful?” She breathlessly tries to speak to him, her forehead against his back. She wonders if the sweat she feels is his or hers, but it doesn’t really matter, they’re the same right now. “I’ll tell you more.”

“ _ You feel really good, Jess. _ ” Caleb’s voice is gravel and embers and fire, and Jester wants to fall into it completely, but she has to focus, or she’s never going to see this through. “I...I can’t-”

“Tell what you need and you’ll have it.” Jester promises, stroking him faster as she picks up her own pace. She feels her toes curl, and she fights up the urge to run for the end as hard as she can. Caleb always lets her go first, she’s gotta offer the same courtesy.

“Wanna see you.” He manages between moans, and Jester grins, laying against his back.

“There’s a mirror, darlin’, right over there.” She sees her own face, flushed  _ dark _ purple. Caleb looks over, meeting her eyes in the glass. His eyes are nearly black, and he  _ moans _ , looking at her. “We look  _ amazing _ .”

“ _ Godsdamned, _ ” He snarls, eyes screwed shut. “Jester I’m--I’m gonna-”

“You’d better.” She orders him, eyes still watching him in the mirror. “Cuz I’m  _ really _ close and I don’t wanna be a  _ guy about it.” _

Caleb does smile at that, for a moment, before his teeth are buried in his lip, and he’s  _ coming _ , because of  _ her _ . Jester doesn’t think she lasts even a second after he bites his lip, her faces is buried between his shoulder blades, and his come covers her hand. Caleb holds himself up for only a second before he collapses, Jester on top of him. In her happy daze, she crawls under him, settling him over her like a blanket.

He rests his head on her shoulder, eyes barely open as he does. Jester kisses him, his forehead, his nose, bringing her arms around him. “You alright?”

“ _ Ja _ , I’m fine.” He answers, and Jester brings her hands up to his face, wiping away either sweat or tears.

“Promise me?”

“Promise.” He brings on of his hands up to stroke her face, small smile on his face. “You?”

“That was  _ fun _ ,” She grins, resting her head against his, eyelids getting heavier. “We have to do it again.”

“We will.” He mumbles, his own eyes falling closed. Jester curls into him more, enjoying the way his heat covers her. “....Love you, Jess.”

There’s that swell in her heart again, and she kisses him, softly, sweetly. “Love you too, Caleb.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Widojest server is just DROPPING these prompts that go in order from Domme!Jester to Dom!Caleb and back to Jester, so keep an eye out for the inevitable Dom!Caleb that'll be up next. ENJOY!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THE SIN!
> 
> youcanreplytothissmut


End file.
